The Roman Child
by Kiki-DaughterofApollo14
Summary: 10 months after the Giant War, Percy have been having dreams of a baby girl and his mother. A few weeks later a New Prophecy is reveal and The Heroes of Olympus, along with Nico, Thalia and Coach Hedge; most go into battle again. But they cant go without the new three Roman demigods... one that was claimed by Neptune. Percabeth, Jasper,some Frazel and Lalypso,and Nico/OOC. REVIEW!


_**HEY GUYS! I'M BAAACK! **_

_**I'm really sorry for deleting my Epic fic about Ronin and Tara but I was out of ideas. I hope I didn't make you angry or sad...**_

_**Anyway, I decided to make a Percy Jackson fic and I'M SO EXCITED! To does who have read my previous fic might see my writing different but is because I have been trying my best to make it great and understandable xP. **_

_**So before you read let me get some things straight. This fic has some spoilers from House of Hades since I had to change some things to fit and everything, so if you haven't read House of Hades and don't want any spoilers. I suggest you turn around and come back later because in the next few chapters there's going to be a lot of spoilers.**_

_**Also in this one Nico founds love, but not the kind of love from House of Hades. Is straight love, not gay love. Just to be clear I have nothing against gay people ( I support them, actually) but I still didn't like the idea of Nico being gay, so in this one I decided to find him straight love.**_

_**Also somethings I write in this story, like places and locations, are fake or just combined real stuff but add them something Greek.**_

_**So that's all guys! Hope you like this fic. Remember to review and follow!**_

_**Read and enjoy! :D**  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

_ A New Prophecy… Yay! _

Percy POV

_I was in my room when some stranger came, Mom lock me in my room for no reason at all. I was only two, so I didn't understand why Mom had a melt down at the stranger. Mom didn't even give me a second to see who it was._

"_What are you doing here?" a voice that is no other than my mom's asked, in a demanding but also scared tone._

"_I'd come to take Mary to Rome" a voice that I didn't recognized but it was pretty obvious it was a male._

"_What?! I thought it was once she was twelve. Once she was ready, just like Percy" I frowned. What are they talking about? I pressed my ear against the door to hear more clearly._

"_I know, Sally, but she needs to learn the ways of her true descent. If one day she is to go to Camp Jupiter, she needs to be as everyone else, Roman." The male voice said, which I guess is the stranger. Camp Jupiter? Roman? I didn't understand a thing they were saying._

"_B-But why can I take care of her? W-What are the differences between the Greeks and Romans?" Now my Mom's voice was shaking, she sounded scared and worried, as she was losing someone she loved._

_The stranger laughed humorlessly, "They're a lot more different than you think, Sally. They have a history, a dark one. I don't think it will be safe for either of them to be in the same house" There was a moment of silence and then the stranger said, " I'm just doing what is best and safe for them. You have to understand that"_

_There was another moment of silence until Mom spoke, "Alright" Her voice was shaking and cracked. I felt an urge to comfort her, but I had no idea what was going on._

_Suddenly I heard a door open and a cry. A baby cry. I heard someone sniff and sob. No doubt that was my Mom._

"_Goodbye, Mary. Be safe"_

* * *

My eyes shot open as I shot straight, breathing heavily. I have been having this same dream for the past couple of days, ever since I came back at Camp Half-Blood. The giant war is over and it has been 10 months since then. But it still haunts me, especially been in Tartarus with Annabeth. But I don't know why but this dreams is bugging me even more, I mean is just doesn't make sense, to me at least. I have been trying to find out what in Hades means but I got none. Oh, and the worst part I woke up with an insane headache, like telling me to remember. I had talk to Annabeth and she says that maybe is a memory trying to get in my head. Hasn't already got in my dreams? Isn't that enough! I guess not. The only good thing about all this is that those 'scaring the Hades out of me' nightmares are long gone. I hope.

I stood up from my bunk and went to the bathroom. Once there I splash a handful of water on my face. Aaah… Now that's better. Been a Son of Poseidon sometimes has his moments. Besides been chase by dozen of monsters, getting possessed by eidolons, being haunted by Titans, almost getting struck by lightning, getting turned into a guinea pig, being insulted by a Pegasus… Alright, my point is that water can heal illness, wounds, injuries, and if possible, death. If you're a Son of Poseidon. Unfortunately, I'm the only Son of Poseidon and I don't have any brothers or sisters. Besides Tyson, but he is a Cyclops, not a demigod.

Anyway, the water eased my headache and also my tiredness. I did the morning usual – take a shower, brush my teeth, and change clothes- and grabbed Riptide from my nightstand and slipped it into my right pocket. I open the door and walked toward Cabin 6, Athena's Cabin. Since the 'incident' of Tartarus Annabeth and I have been closer than ever, not even having the courage to let go of each other. Every time Annabeth is not with me I can feel panic flowing all over me, but I tried my best, such as she, to forget about it and remember myself that she is safe.

_For now_, a voice said in my head as a matter-of-factly. I pressed my eyes together and shook my head. I could feel panic flowing throw my body. I took a really, but really deep breath.

_She's safe. She's safe, Percy. You're going to see her now_, I thought. Finally, I started to relax and open my eyes and kept walking.

Annabeth was sitting on the steps of her Cabin. She was wearing her usual outfit. Her ' Camp Half-Blood' T-shirt, that because of the years is a little tight and reveals a little of her hard stomach, not that I'm complaining. But when the new demigods are checking her out, I shot then my worst glare and they storm off. She had her white shorts and her grey converse. On her neck was her leather necklace with the beads of every year and her hair was in her usual ponytail that I love so much.

When she saw me her face light up and broke into a huge smile. I couldn't help but returned it. She got up and throws her arms around me. I laughed because she almost made me fall into the ground. She glared at me playfully and smiled. I swear every time I see her smile my heart beats a thousand miles per hour.

"Good Morning, _Seaweed Brain_" She said looking at me with those stormy-grey-eyes of hers that light up my day. I looked at her and grin my lop-sided grin.

"Good Morning, _Wise Girl"_ And with that I leaned and kiss her. It was soft and gentle, but passionate and wanting at the same time. I could feel my brain melt all over my body. I could have stayed there with no regrets. It's the feeling of Annabeth that makes me fuzzy and do stupid things, which is good because I always get rewarded with a kiss. But is not just the feeling of protecting her, keeping her safe and sound and unharmed but-

"Oh Come on, you guys have to rub it off on my face?" a voice rudely interrupted our daily morning make-out and I knew that voice perfectly and was annoyed of who it belong to. It was from the one and only Leo.

Annabeth sighed, clearly annoyed by our rudely interruption, and rolled her eyes. I just groaned and shook my head, which made Annabeth chuckle lightly. I turned around and saw Leo staring at us with an irritated look. If someone should be irritated is me.

"Did they ever told you that is rude to interrupt?" I asked annoyed and irritated. Annabeth nodded in agreement and looked at Leo.

"Yeah they have, but did I ever listened, not a single bit" Leo answered with his goofy and cocky grin of his. I groaned at his response. Typical Leo.

"Well anyway, _we_" I gestured at Annabeth and I "_were _in the _middle _of _something_, before you _rudely interrupted_" I tried to get the words on his head, if he even has one. He is a great friend and really good in battle when it comes to mechanics and handy-working, but he is annoying and irritating as Hades.

Leo put a hand on his heart and pretended to look hurt "That's was rude of you, Percy. And Annabeth, my friend, you didn't back me up. I thought you guys were my friends. Shame on you" Now he was crying, sobbing and sniffing, while we looked at him like he was insane ( Even though he already is) He took at deep breath and at looked at us, with an innocent look as nothing ever happened.

"Anyway, is not my fault that all of you have your partners with you and like to rub it off on my face" Leo said and I could see the sadness in his eyes. After Calypso was free from Ogygia she and Leo started dating. She stays here at camp but sometimes leaves with satyrs to help them get demigods to safety. Right now she's in Atlanta looking for demigods and Leo has been upset these days but always hide it. Like right now when I saw that mischievous glint in his eyes. "But especially you guys. You're always kissing, and kissing and kissing and kiss-

"Shut up, Leo!" Annabeth exclaimed, red as a tomato. I was too, but that didn't stop me from laughing at her sudden outburst. She glared at me and I instantly stopped laughing.

Leo held up his hands in defense "Alright Alright, Geez" He turned around, but then turned back and he had that mischievous grin of his. Oh uh. "By the way, I caught you guys kissing in the bathroom and also heard that there might be an announcement of that little _incident_" And with that he ran away. Oh, he better run.

"LEO" I yelled as I ran after him, Annabeth on my heels. Man, Leo was sooo, but really dead. Not because of me, but because of Annabeth. Even though Annabeth looks hot when she is mad, not at me of course (That's not a pretty sight), but Annabeth is the last person you want to make angry, especially since she's a Daughter of Athena. Which means that she won't stop until she gets even, or worse.

Leo was laughing like a maniac, Man I wanted to strangle that kid. But while he was laughing he didn't noticed Annabeth passing me and getting behind him. When Leo opened his eyes he was already too late. He squealed like a girl and Annabeth jumped on his back and dropped him into the ground. She had her right knee in his back and his wrist shoved on his lower back. I started laughing my ass off as Leo keep struggling from Annabeth grasp, with a triumphantly smile on her face. After I calmed down, I knelt next to him and looked at him in the eye.

"Still going to make that _announcement_ of yours?" I said with a mischievous grin on my face. Leo shook his head furiously, obviously wanting to get out of Annabeth grasp.

"Good" I looked at Annabeth and nodded. She let go of Leo, while he took a deep breath dramatically. Typical Leo. I held a hand and he took and stood up. He looked at me annoyed.

"Next time, warn me never to mess with you guys" Annabeth and I laughed, and then we looked at Leo seriously.

"You better, you're lucky Annabeth went easy on you" Leo's face was priceless. I burst out laughing while Annabeth gave Leo an innocent smile, one that really freaked the Hades out of him.

"Alright" His voice was high-pitched. He cleared his throat and looked at us. "Alright… Umm… I'm going… to eat… you know… breakfast, umm, see you later." And with that he sprinted off to the mess hall. I chuckle as I saw Leo sprint and snaked an arm around Annabeth waist. She looked at me and smirked.

"We are a really dangerous and freaky team, aren't we?" I laughed at her comment, which was true in fact. I kissed her temple and smirked.

"Yes, yes we are" She laughed and kissed me. It was shorter to my dislike, but I didn't complain, in fact I was starving.

"Hey, let's go to the dinner pavilion. I'm starving" And to prove my point my stomach grumble. Annabeth laughed and grinned at me.

"You're always hungry, Seaweed Brain" She said as it was the obvious thing on earth. I shrugged and grin at her before I intertwined our fingers, which made her grin widely, and drag her to the mess hall.

When we got there I kissed her cheek, which made her grin even more, and took all the courage I had to let go of her hand. I turned around and walked toward my lonely table. Fine, you got me. Yes, I do want a sibling and hate been the only child, but I never really admitted to anyone, except for Annabeth of course. I mean everybody has a brother or sister or brothers and sisters, even Grover, just that he doesn't sees them frequently. But I don't let that get the better of me, I just ignored it. But it doesn't help the fact of my lonely table, plus cabin. Well actually, I'm glad I have a cabin all for myself. Even though I miss Tyson sometimes, but hey an army of Cyclops can't go to battle without their leader.

After breakfast I went to the arena, since now I'm the new swordsman. I teach Hermes Cabin, Apollo's Cabin (those who want to), Hephaestus Cabin, and to my biggest but extreme surprise, Athena's Cabin. Just to be clear they wanted me to teach them, not me. I was so shocked and stunned that Annabeth had to throw water at my face, but not room temperature water. IT WAS FREAKING COLD WATER FOR ZEUS SAKE! After I passed my shock I agreed, but I was still stunned. But now is really fun but really weird to teach Athena's Cabin.

After hours of teaching Hermes Cabin- Pretty good- Apollo's Cabin- heh, getting there- Hephaestus Cabin- Great, but better at wrestling- and now Athena's Cabin. Since I have 10 minutes till they get here I'm going to the lake to refresh myself and have enough strength. I might be better then Athena's Cabin but they still strong and don't give up. They sometimes beat me up, but I can still beat them. It's still freaking weird that I'm teaching them, but sometimes I feel kind of… honored. Since their mother and I have some kind of on-off relationship, but at least the woman doesn't hate me. I think.

"Percy" a voice that I know by heart called. Shit. I was lost in my own thoughts that I forgot about the training. I look up and saw the blurry reflexion of Annabeth. I raise my arms and surfaced to shore.

Annabeth was standing there, arms crossed and tapping her foot. Yep, I was late. Again. Now before you judge me I only been late 2 times, well 3 counting this one. I smile sheepishly at her, which made her rolled her eyes at me, and walked to shore.

"Sorry Annabeth. Lost in thoughts" I called as I jog toward her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah yeah. Just go there, Seaweed Brain" she said, trying not smile. I leaned in and kiss her on the cheek, now she smile. We made our way to the arena to find Malcolm and the rest of Athena's Cabin.

"Sorry I was late, guys" I said and to my relief they all shrugged it off. I nodded thanks and uncapped Riptide and started to twirl it in my hand as I scanned the crowd, Annabeth have already joined them and was beside Malcolm. I keep scanning until my eyes landed on a boy. He was no older than 13 and had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, just like Athena. He looked kind of shy and was watching me with awe. I stop twirling Riptide and grin at the kid. He looks taken back for a moment and then smiles shyly. I cap Riptide and make my way toward him.

"Hey kid. What's your name?" I asked while I gave him a small smile. He looked kind of shy and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, especially since I can tell his new here. I admit that I like kids, but some are the devil. Like Nico, for example. Literally.

The kid gave me a shy smile. "Nathan. Nathan Sevill" Nathan said, looking at the ground. I smile a little to myself, he was definitely shy. I nod and flash him a grin.

"Cool name. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson" Now that got the kid's attention. He looked at me with awe again. I did everything in my willpower to not huff or rolled my eyes.

"You're the one that defeated Gaea" I winced at the name, but I wasn't the only one. I looked at Annabeth, who nodded to me telling me she was ok. I looked at Nathan again, who looked ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry" He mumbled, embarrassed. I clapped him on the shoulder.

"Is ok, kid." I grin at him, which he returned shyly. "Now… you know what this training is about, right?" He grin widely at me, glad to change the subject, and nodded. "This training is to test our abilities and skills with weapons. From swords, to blades, to daggers, to knife and every sort of weapons that can protect us in battle" (** A.N. I tried my best to write it in the most possible intelligent or Athena style way. Don't judge me xP) **He said like it was the easiest thing on earth. I could see the smiles on Athena's cabin, and I was included. I clapped him in the shoulder, grinning.

"Yep, you're definitely a Son of Athena" I said. Nathan grinned at me widely. "Now… do you have a weapon?" He nodded and pulled a sword from his belt. It was celestial bronze sword with a handler made of steel. I grinned. The kid got style. "Do you know the basics?" He nodded, a smile forming.

"Annabeth taught them to me" He said. I nodded and smiled at Annabeth, who she returned. I looked back at Nathan and stood up.

"Well… Let's see what you can do, shall we?" I said and walked to the middle of the arena. I turned to see Nathan looking at me wide eyed.

"Y-you w-want me t-to fight y-you?" He asked, scared but was trying to hide it. It worked a little. I looked at him in the eye, serious.

"I promise I won't hurt you and I'll go easy on you" I said, serious but sincere. He looked at me and smile before walking toward the middle of the arena. I uncapped Riptide, which made him jump a little, and stood in battle position, Nathan following.

"Alright. Now you have to try to disarm me" Nathan's eyes widen a little but nodded. I gestured for him to make the first strike and…

_Clang! Bing! Clang! _

Nathan was pretty good, but his attacks were unsure. Hesitantly. Without meaning. I knew he was afraid that I'll hurt him, which I never will because I don't hurt kids. Except for Nico and Leo, who acts like a kid sometimes. I looked at him and gave him a reassuring look, he nodded…

_Clang! Bing! Clang! Bing!_

Damn, that kid is strong and fast. Mmm… I wonder how good he could handle a dagger.

_Clang! Bing!_

I kept blocking him and preventing him any chance of him to disarm me. Now before you judge and say that I'm a cheater and traitor and yadda yadda. I'm just doing this because is a good way to learn how to disarm the enemy when he doesn't let you or show any way to disarm him.

_Clang! Bing! Clang! Clang! Bing!_

Ok, I could tell he was pissed now, but hey, what kind of child of Athena doesn't get pissed when they don't know what to do? Especially Annabeth. Don't tell her I said that.

_Clang! Bing! Clang!_

Now he's really pissed, even though I'm going easy on him. If I battle him like I normally would or do, the poor kid wouldn't even have a breath before I knock him out. Then out of the blue he spins and his sword is on the hilt of Riptide, he twists his wrist and…

_Clang! Thump!_

Riptide flies of my hand and falls to the ground. I looked up at Nathan, wide eyed. He's breathing heavily and when he starts to breathe normally realization crosses his face and changes to ashamed and embarrassment.

"I… sorry" Nathan mumbled, while looking at the floor and avoiding eye contact. A chuckle escapes my lips at how innocent he looks but can kick some ass.

"Don't be" I ruffle his hair. "You did awesome, kiddo" He looks up at me with shock but also with happiness. Then his face broke into a huge grin, which I gladly returned. Just not that huge. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the conch horn for dinner. I turned and face Athena's Cabin.

"Alright guys, Time to go. See ya tomorrow" They said their goodbyes and just when they were about to leave Nathan turned to me.

"Thanks Percy… a lot" He then ran off and was out of sight. I laughed to myself when I hear I'm not the only one. I spun around to see Annabeth standing behind me.

"I never thought you were such good with kids, Seaweed Brain" She said, trying not to laugh. I just shrugged at her.

"Me neither… but I just… feel like I've done this before, you know" And is true. I feel a déjà vu every time and is really annoying and frustrating not to know what it is. Huh… Now I know how Annabeth feels. She studied me for a moment and then she opened her mouth.

"Percy, you don't think it has something to do with the dream, do you?" She asked softly. Now that she mentioned it, it does have a click to it. And just then that horrible headache came and subconsciously brought my hand to my head. I hissed in pain, because it hurt like Hades. I heard footsteps and felt a soft touch on my hand and took it away from my head.

"It hurt when I mentioned the dream, didn't it?" Apparently the headache took my ability to talk so I could only nod. She sighed knowingly and rubs her temples.

"Percy… I been thinking that maybe" She looked at me in the eye. "Poseidon didn't just broke the oath with you" She said slowly and softly, like I was been told that my parents were getting divorced. My head was swimming with thoughts at her words, which didn't help with the headache at all. What if is true? Did Dad have another child? Did I have sibling out there? Is that what does dreams meant? It couldn't be, could it? No, it can't. He told me that my mom was the only mortal he truly loved. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, big mistake. My head turned on fire and I hissed in pain. Annabeth let go of my hand and started looking desperately in her jeans pockets until she had a Ziploc full of ambrosia.

"Here Percy, take some of ambrosia" Annabeth said, clearly worried. Even though my head is on fire, I couldn't help but let a small laugh.

"Only you would carry a Ziploc full of ambrosia" I teased her. She glared at me but was ruined by the tiny smile on her face.

"And only you would joke around when you're in such a bad state" She retorted, smirking.

"Touché" I said before shoving some ambrosia into my mouth. My headache started to fade slowly until it wasn't on fire anymore.

"Better?" Annabeth asked, still visibly worried. I was about to reply when an idea pop into my head. Thank the gods I didn't still have the headache.

"No, but you could kiss it better" I said, smirking. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she had a small smile playing in her lips. She then looked at me and sighed, defeated by my puppy dog eyes. I'm a master on them.

"Fine" She got on her tip toes and kissed my forehead, while I had a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Better?" She asked, annoyed but trying not laugh. I leaned and peck her lips.

"Now I'm better" I said while she rolled her eyes. Gods, she does that a lot.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. We're going to be late for dinner" She grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the mess hall. We joked and laughed along the way and just when we where there, a green light appeared. We heard gasps and whispers from all over the mess hall. I looked around until I saw her. It was Rachel. She's the camp's Oracle of Delphi and she only stays here on summers.

Her eyes were green, a traffic light green, and she was floating in mid air with her arms spread. She was in the middle of the mess hall, everyone surrounding her. Rachel opened her mouth and green smoke covered the entire mess hall. Some campers scream and others fainted (_cough_ Aphrodite _cough_ kids _cough_) I gripped on Annabeth's hand so that I didn't lost her on the smoke; she squeezed my hand reassuring she was here with me.

Then a hollow and ancient voice spoke through Rachel,

_The Heroes of Olympus shall answer the call_

_The hunter and angel will follow,_

_A broken oath shall reunite the lost_

_To Rome and Greek unite once again,_

_The Children of the Seas will unite_

_To revive or raze the beast of beasts_

The green smoke snaked back to Rachel's mouth and she collapsed. Some children of Apollo carried her and took her back to her cave. I would have taken her but I was frozen in the spot. There was an intense silence until a child of Ares decided to break it.

"What was that?" He asked and every single camper turned their heads to Chiron, including me. He looked at all of us until his eyes rested on me. His eyes were full of concern and sympathy. I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"That, child, was the new Great Prophecy"

* * *

_**So... what did you think? Love or Hate? Like or dont? Please review and follow!**_

_**Next chapter will be release sometime next week. I still need to change some things but chapter 3 and 4 are done. I'm writing chapter 5 which is taking forever. See ya guys! ;)**_

_**- Kiki_DaughterofApollo14**_


End file.
